All I Ever Wanted
by HIsurfer23
Summary: Ashley and Spencer were happy once until everything went downhill. Will they be able to get back together or will they stay apart? AU. Re-post. Read Authors note.


**Chapter 1**

**Don't Forget**

**AN: So I totally forgot about all of my stories on fanfiction. I have been through so much in this past year but now that things are getting better I decided to start writing again so I'm going to be reposting and finishing all of my stories. I promise to try and update at least once a week. Hope you guys like it. **

"Hey guys thanks for coming out tonight." I say in the microphone, and hear the crowd scream. "I would like to thank you and say it's a great feeling to end my 4th album tour and my second world tour here in my home town of L.A."

I hear the crowd scream and some 'will you marry me?' I smile and start strumming my guitar trying to remember the good days.

_Did you forget__  
__That I was even alive__  
__Did you forget__  
__Everything we ever had__  
__Did you forget__  
__Did you forget__  
__About me_

_Did you regret__  
__Ever standing by my side__  
__Did you forget__  
__What we were feeling inside__  
__Now I'm left to forget__  
__About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong__  
__We were once so strong__  
__Our love is like a song__  
__You can't forget it_

_So now I guess__  
__This is where we have to stand__  
__Did you regret__  
__Ever holding my hand__  
__Never again__  
__Please don't forget__  
__Don't forget_

_We had it all__  
__We were just about to fall__  
__Even more in love__  
__Than we were before__  
__I won't forget__  
__I won't forget__  
__About us_

_But somewhere we went wrong__  
__We were once so strong__  
__Our love is like a song__  
__You can't forget it_

_Somewhere we went wrong__  
__We were once so strong__  
__Our love is like a song__  
__You can't forget it__  
__At all_

_And at last__  
__All the pictures have been burned__  
__And all the past__  
__Is just a lesson that we've learned__  
__I won't forget__  
__I won't forget us_

_But somewhere we went wrong__  
__Our love is like a song__  
__But you won't sing along__  
__You've forgotten__  
__About us_

As I finish the song I head off stage a single tear drop running down my cheek. After I sign a few autographs I head to my 'house' to drown my sorrows. But yeah I said 'house'. You know how they "home is the heart is" well were I'm heading to is not were my heart is. Hopefully seeing my family and friends will help me get over the worst three years of my life.

I groan as the sun hits my face. I wonder how much I had to drink before going to sleep but I just shrug it off. I take a shower and dressed and head out the door to 'my home' or at least I wish it still could be. I knock on the door waiting for an answer. I remember the days when I didn't have to knock because I used to live here.The door finally opens and all I can do is stare at her piercing blue eyes, the eyes that I haven't seen in ten months, the eyes that I haven't had a chance to look deep into for three years.

"Hey Spencer." I manage to say surprised my voice didn't crack. I look down hoping she didn't notice my starring.

"Ashley!" she says surprised. "You said that you weren't going to be over tomorrow."

"I thought I would surprise them." I see her smile and I can help but smile to.

"Hey babe. Who is it?" I hear her say. She walks to the door and wraps an arm around Spencer's waist from behind. When I see her my smile quickly fades away. "Ashley." she says bluntly.

"Carmen." I say in the same tone.

We are both glaring at each other not saying a word until Spencer intervenes.

"Ashley their in the kitchen having breakfast, but you can take them when they are finished. Why don't you come in?"

I follow Spencer and Carmen through the very familiar place. All the memories I have here, the good and some of the bad. When we reach the kitchen I can't help but smile and laugh a little.

When they hear my laugh they all turn around to see me. "MA!" My three kids yell and run from their seats to give me a hug.

"Gosh! I missed you rugrats." I say while I hug my twin daughters and my son.

"Hey Ma! We're not rugrats. I'm almost sixteen" Dylan the oldest twin tells me. "Right Skylar?" she says to her twin sister, as Skylar just nods her head.

All I can do is smile I can finally hug my kids again instead of talking to them on the phone or emailing when I was on tour.

"Why don't you three finishing eating? Spencer can I talk to you in private for a second?" I ask as Dylan, Skylar and my twelve year-old son Logan make their way back to finish breakfast.

Spencer and I head to the living with Carmen following behind. Did I not say private?

"Carmen do you mind?" I ask.

"No. Not really." she answers sarcastically.

"You know what-" I being to say but get cut off by Spencer.

"Babe, can you keep an eye on them?"

"Spence I should be able to stay. I'm part of your life now."

"Carm can you just go?"

"Fine." Carmen says pissed as she walks away. Bitch.

When Carmen is in the kitchen I finally talk.

"Spence you look great." I say.

"Ashley can we not. Look I'm happy your back, but when are you leaving again. Cause you can't keep showing up see the kids then leave for another tour a few months later." she says.

"I'm probably done with touring for a while. Kyla asked me for help running the label."

"That's good." she says and we are silent for a few minutes.

"I was wondering if I could take them for the rest of the weekend."

She takes a deep breath before answering. "I think that would be okay. I can pick them up tomorrow night and take them to school in the morning."

"Spencer I can take them to school. I really want to spend time with them." I say and she nods her head.

When the three rugrats finished eating I told them that they were spending the rest of the weekend with me. After they grabbed their things we start to head out the door.

"Say bye to your mom." I say as we head out the door.

"Bye Mom. Love ya." They say at the same time while running out the door.

"Thanks Spencer." I tell her as I make my way to the car only to hear Dylan and Skylar fighting.

"I get front." I hear Skylar say.

"No I do." Dylan replies.

"No I do."

"I'm older."

"By 5 minutes. God."

"So still older. Sky."

I can't help but smile at their little sibling rivalry. I can still remember the times I had all of those fights while growing up with Kyla.

I look at my daughters and see how much they have grown seen the last time I saw them which was three months ago before I had to finish up my tour.

"You two cut it out." I say before the fighting escalates.

"Tell her I get front!" They yell at the same time.

"Hmm. Well considering you two are fighting. No and besides your brother is already in the front seat."

"What!" Skylar says and turns around to see Logan sitting in the passenger seat.

"Haha losers." He says and sticks his tongue at his sisters.

"The three of you just stop." I say laughing a little as I get in my car and start to drive away.

All I can do while I drive away is look at my 'home' so to speak. It holds so many memories.

The day nearly 7 years ago when me and Spencer got married.

Six years ago when Dylan and Skylar were adopted.

Five years ago when Logan was brought home.

And the dreaded day three years ago when the divorce was finalized.

All I ever wanted was to be happy with the love of my life.


End file.
